The Monster I Became
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: What if Zoey friend-zoned Mike in Grand Chef Auto? Inspired by the song Monster by Aviators and Omnipony.
1. The Day Everything Changed

A/N: This fanfic is a rewrite of the show starting with part of Grand Chef Auto. It's about what would have happened if Zoey friend-zoned Mike after his love confession. Big thanks to bronies Aviators and Omnipony for the song inspiration! (For those of you who never heard of their song, the lyrics are provided at the end of this chapter to set up the mood.)

* * *

><p>"Zoey listen," Mike said. "My characters, they're not just for show. I...I have multiple personalities."<p>

"Yeah, I know," Zoey replied. "Cameron just told me."

"Sorry!" Cameron called out.

"I should have told you sooner," Mike told Zoey. "I just didn't want you to think I was a total freak. Because the real me really likes you. A lot."

Zoey couldn't believe this. Mike was confessing his love to her, but she didn't know what to say. His actions were because of his MPD. One minute, he's the cute guy she loves, but the next minute, he's kissing Anne Maria.

How could she deal with someone like him?

"I'm sorry, Mike," Zoey said. "But I only see you as a friend. I can't handle multiple Mikes on a daily basis."

Mike watched Zoey walk away from him. His heart was mentally shattered by the girl he loves. He wasn't even paying attention to Lightning tagging Chris' new mountain before Duncan blew it up. All he could think about was Zoey, and how she'll never love him.

That's when something inside him snapped. His sadness was replaced with rage. He lost all sense of reason as he clenched his fists. He hated himself for everything that happened to him. He vowed to make all who stood in his way pay.

Zoey only saw him as a monster, so that's exactly what he'll become.

* * *

><p>At the elimination ceremony that night, Chris announced Scott as the official winner.<p>

"Scott, eliminate the player of your choice," Chris said, then he quietly asked Scott to choose Lightning.

"No!" Lightning protested. "Eliminate Jo! He's a rat!"

Scott stood up. "Eeny-meeny-miny-mo," he said. "Who's the biggest lose-o? It's-"

"Zoey," Mike interrupted. "He chooses Zoey."

"Hold on, Mike," Chris said. "I need to hear it coming from Scott, not you."

Scott was about to choose Mike, but a death glare from him changed his mind. "Yeah, I choose Zoey."

"Zoey," Chris said. "The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is yours."

As Zoey stood up and headed for The Hurl of Shame, Mike smirked, satisfied with the results.

**Confessional**

Mike: You better watch it, Chris McLean. From now on, I'm in charge of this game, and nothing is going to stop me from winning.

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p><strong>Monster<strong>  
><strong>by Aviators and Omnipony<strong>

_So beautiful and more than I could ever dream_  
><em>Somehow I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed<em>  
><em>Time went by and I fell so in love with you<em>  
><em>Leading myself to believe what wasn't the truth<em>

_It feels like I fell asleep_  
><em>And woke up in a nightmare<em>  
><em>Fallen into a world of chaos<em>  
><em>You're the reason that I'm here<em>  
><em>When you're the only one I've dreamed of<em>  
><em>You turned me away<em>  
><em>Turning me into the monster I am today<em>

_I abandoned order when you broke my heart that day_  
><em>It then occurred to me chaos is the only way<em>  
><em>When all you thought of me is a beast that can't be tamed<em>  
><em>The monster that you saw me for is the monster I became<em>

_It feels like I fell asleep_  
><em>And woke up in a nightmare<em>  
><em>Fallen into a world of chaos<em>  
><em>You're the reason that I'm here<em>  
><em>When you're the only one I've dreamed of<em>  
><em>You turned me away<em>  
><em>Turning me into the monster I am today<em>

_I am not the same_  
><em>Because of what you did to me<em>  
><em>Now I'll show you<em>  
><em>That I've become what you thought me to be<em>  
><em>If I can't have you then<em>  
><em>I'll throw the world away<em>  
><em>Only you are to blame<em>  
><em>For turning me into the monster I am today<em>

_It feels like I fell asleep_  
><em>And woke up in a nightmare<em>  
><em>Fallen into a world of chaos<em>  
><em>You're the reason that I'm here<em>  
><em>When you're the only one I've dreamed of<em>  
><em>You turned me away<em>  
><em>Turning me into the monster I am today<em>


	2. A Brand New Day for Mike

A/N: The song in this chapter is a remake of the song Brand New Day from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog.

* * *

><p>The next day, as the other contestants were eating breakfast, Mike was in the cabin. He vowed to make Scott pay for the evil he has done. His reign of terror has come to an end.<p>

Mike looked at his reflection in the cabin mirror, thinking about the new him as he burst into song.

_This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first_  
><em>It was weird how I swore to eliminate the worst<em>  
><em>Of the plague that devoured the whole island it's true<em>  
><em>I was vague on the how so how can it be that you<em>  
><em>Have shown me the light<em>

Not happy with how he looked, Mike raised his left fist and punched the mirror as hard as he could. His hand was now bleeding, so he wrapped it some bandages to ease the pain.

_It's a brand new day and the sun is high_  
><em>All the birds are singing that you're gonna die<em>  
><em>How I hesitated now I wonder why<em>  
><em>It's a brand new day<em>

Mike took off his clothes and threw them on his bed as he thought about all of the things Scott did to him. He blackmailed him, used his personalities, and stole Zoey from him.

Mike just couldn't take it anymore.

_All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive_  
><em>All the crimes incomplete listen honestly I'll live<em>  
><em>Mr. Cool Mr. Right Mr. Know-It-All is through<em>  
><em>Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you<em>  
><em>Who showed me the light<em>

Mike put on his new outfit: a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves, black jeans, and black boots. Then he combed his usually unkempt hair so the long bangs hung in front of his eyes. He knew not even Chris McLean will see this coming.

_It's a brand new me I've got no remorse_  
><em>Now the water's rising but I know the course<em>  
><em>I'm gonna shock the host who's name's Chris McLean<em>  
><em>It's a brand new day<em>

Mike then thought about Zoey. He no longer loved her. She broke his heart, and she'll see what she did to him. As he thought about how big of a jerk she is, he took out a small black-handled knife and put in on a black belt that was attached to his jeans.

_And Zoey will see the tough guy in me_  
><em>Not a joke not a dork not a failure<em>  
><em>And she may cry but her tears will dry<em>  
><em>When I take out my knife and rip out her once beating heart<em>

Mike looked at his reflection in the broken mirror. He smirked, pleased with his new look.

_It's a brand new day yeah the sun is high_  
><em>All the angels sing because you're gonna die<em>  
><em>Go ahead and laugh yeah I'm a funny guy<em>  
><em>Tell everyone goodbye<em>  
><em>It's a brand new day<em>

"It's payback time, Scott," Mike muttered under his breath. "You've messed with the wrong person."


	3. The Four Targets

A/N: I decided to include Dr. Horrible song spoofs in future chapters, including this one.

* * *

><p>When Mike arrived at the mess hall, the other remaining contestants looked at him. He wasn't in his usual ensemble, making everyone near him feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey Mike," Cameron said. "I see you changed your look."

"So?" Mike asked as he got his breakfast and sat at the table. "Everyone changes appearance once in a while."

"You have bandages on your hand," Jo pointed out. "And you're wearing black."

"And is there anything wrong with that?" Mike asked.

"Nah, it's just plain Sha-creepy!" Lightning commented.

As the remaining contestants ate breakfast, Mike glared at the other four. He hated each of them for various reasons. Scott ruined his friendship with Zoey, Cameron broke his promise about not telling anyone about the four personalities, Jo's cut-throat attitude made her difficult to work with, and Lightning...well...was just plain stupid.

And one by one, they will all go down.

_Look at you people_  
><em>Amazing how you all<em>  
><em>Showed up for the slaughter<em>  
><em>No one condemning you<em>  
><em>Lined up like lemmings<em>  
><em>You're led to the water<em>  
><em>Why can't you see what I see?<br>Why can't you hear these lies?_  
><em>Maybe the fee's too pricey for you to realize<em>  
><em>Your disguise is slipping<em>  
><em>I think you're slipping<em>

_Now that your dreamland is still as the grave_  
><em>You're beginning to fear me<em>  
><em>Like cavemen fear thunder<em>  
><em>I still have to wonder<em>  
><em>Can you really hear me?<em>  
><em>I bring you pain<em>  
><em>The kind you can't suffer quietly<em>  
><em>Fire up your brain<em>  
><em>Remind you inside you're rioting<em>  
><em>Society is slipping<em>  
><em>Everything's slipping away<em>  
><em>So...<em>

_Go ahead!_  
><em>Laugh at me!<em>  
><em>Say I was just dead weight!<em>  
><em>Stab my back!<em>  
><em>Tell them all!<em>  
><em>Break your promise!<em>  
><em>Get a wound!<em>  
><em>Show some blood!<em>  
><em>I will show all of you!<em>  
><em>Look at you!<em>  
><em>Not a word!<em>  
><em>Still scared of sharks!<em>

_Then I win!_  
><em>And I get!<em>  
><em>Everything I wanted!<em>  
><em>All the cash!<em>  
><em>All the fame!<em>  
><em>And social change!<em>  
><em>Victory!<em>  
><em>That I planned!<em>  
><em>It's now your worst nightmare's turn!<em>  
><em>You people all have to learn!<em>  
><em>This world is going to burn!<em>  
><em>Burn!<em>  
><em>BURN!<em>

_No sign of Zoey_  
><em>Good, I would give anything not to have her see<em>  
><em>It's gonna be bloody<em>  
><em>Heads up so-called buddy<em>  
><em>There's no time for mercy<em>  
><em>There will be vengeance...<em>


End file.
